Ratsada 24 Oras
Ratsada 24 Oras, formerly Ratsada and 24 Oras Western Visayas is a Philippine television newscast show broadcast by GMA Iloilo. It premiered on October 4, 1999. The newscast concluded on November 13, 2015. It was replaced by One Western Visayas in its timeslot. Overview It provides news and features around Iloilo City and Province of the same name and the rest of Western Visayas and Negros Island Region (particularly Bacolod City). The newscast airs Weekdays 5:15 to 5:45 pm with its broadcast center located at MacArthur Drive, Jaro, Iloilo City. It is also heard on a slightly delayed basis through DYSI 1323 AM and simulcast over GMA Channel 2 Kalibo and GMA Channel 5 Roxas live. The newscast's anchors are Gerthrode Charlotte Tan and Atty. Jobert Peñaflorida (a former news anchor of TV Patrol Panay on ABS-CBN Iloilo). Ratsada 24 Oras has covered the entire Western Visayas and Negros Island Region and has increased its ability to provide comprehensive, effective and reliable news gathering. History The newscast began its airing on October 4, 1999. It was one of the three regional newscasts initially launched by the network along with Balitang Bisdak of GMA Cebu and Testigo of GMA Davao under the banner of GMA Super Balita. Jeja Rose Pornan-Simeon and Noly Calvo were the first anchors of the said news program. Months later, the tandem was replaced by Gerthrode Charlotte Tan and Christopher Misajon, who was known as "Mr. Ratsada". The tandem of Tan and Misajon lasted until September 23, 2004, when Misajon was shot by a group of robbers and died two days later. Misajon was replaced by Jonathan Gellangarin, who was a well-known radio personality in Western Visayas. In October 2007, Ratsada began its simulcast on GMA Bacolod. The simulcast lasted until November 19, 2010, in preparation with the launch of its own regional news program Isyu Subong Negrense; and later returned in November 2012 until 2013 airing the two programs back-to-back. On the newscast's 10th anniversary in 2009, Tan left the newscast temporarily leaving Gellangarin as the main anchor of the program until 2010. In 2012, Gellangarin left the newscast and was replaced by Mark Nunieza joining Tan as her co-anchor. Following changes of 24 Oras (its now-main newscast), Ratsada was rebranded as 24 Oras Western Visayas on November 10, 2014. Lawyer and local broadcast journalist Jobert Peñaflorida took Nunieza's place who returned to his reportorial job to the newscast. On July 20, 2015, 24 Oras Western Visayas was retitled Ratsada 24 Oras. After more than 16 years (with Ratsada and 24 Oras Western Visayas' history inclusion), Ratsada 24 Oras went off-air on November 13, 2015, following the layoffs of more than 20 personnel in the Iloilo station (reporters, cameramen, technical personnel) as part of streamlining of operations reverted to GMA programs (since April opposite 24 Oras Ilokano of GMA Ilocos, 24 Oras Bikol of GMA Bicol, Isyu Subong Negrense of GMA Bacolod and 24 Oras Northern Mindanao of GMA Northern Mindanao for having their final broadcast). Almost three years after Ratsada was cancelled, GMA Iloilo returned as an originating station with the launching of the new newscast One Western Visayas. Correspondent Joecel Huesca joined the newscast as its executive producer and correspondent. Area of coverage #Kalibo and Aklan #San Jose de Buenavista and Antique #Roxas City and Capiz #Iloilo City and Iloilo #Jordan and Guimaras #Bacolod City and Negros Occidental Final segments # Tsapa Reports (carried over to One Western Visayas) # Kapuso Barangayan (carried over to One Western Visayas) # "I M Ready" # "Side Line" # Ratsada MoJo (portmanteau for Mobile Journalist) Final reporters # Julius Belaca-Ol # Charlene Belvis Gador # Nenita Hobilla # Joecel Huesca (carried over to One Western Visayas) # Enrico Surita Jr. (now with DYSI) Final anchors # Jobert Peñaflorida # Gerthrode Charlotte Tan Former reporters and anchors # Alvin Dennis Arabang # Noly Calvo # Jowelie Docdocil # Jonathan Gellangarin (now with DYSI) # Jason Gregorio # Chris Misajon† # Jennifer Munieza-Jumaquio # Mark Nunieza # Fabienne Paderes # Jeja Rose Pornan # Alessa Quimsing # Carol Velagio